A Glass of Water
There are those nights where one’s body just really craves some type of liquid nourishment in the form of mundane water. Being the living being that one is, one arises out of bed half-naked (or nude if you’re into that stuff) and makes his/her way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Late one night, a friendly, neighborhood 17 year-old boy by the name of Jason arises out of bed, wearing nothing whatsoever, and slowly walks towards the bathroom after grabbing his Samsung Galaxy SIII, yawning and scratching his eyes while looking at the time; three-five in the morning. He flicks on the light and steps over to the toilet, lifting the lid and grabbing his cock before taking a nice long piss while looking through his phone like a half-dead zombie, because one really can’t focus when they just woke up. After his relaxing late night wiss, Jason makes his groggy way over to the kitchen and grabs a glass out of the cabinet, stepping over to his refrigerator and fills the glass up about a quarter of the way with ice. He feels the chill through the glass as he then switches the fridge to water-mode and then starts to pour, his gaze to the left on his phone while he pours with his right. It only took several seconds before he was fully awakened by the realization that his right palm was warm, warm? Logic foretells the following equation… Glass + Ice + Water = Cold Sensation Why in the hell did his hand feel warmth instead of cold? His sleepy mind ponders the circumstance for a moment before he gazes over and drops the glass with great speed. As the glass shatters, blood splashes all over the floor in front of the fridge, painting Jason’s legs and the kitchen furniture around him. His eyes were wide open, and if there had been a drop of sleep left in his body it was surely gone now. He simply stood there amidst the blood, staring at the refrigerator with was seemed to be the face one would make if they had just seen a ghost. After a moment though, Jason realized that his parents hadn’t called out to see why there was a shattering glass in the middle of the night. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand, something was wrong. He reaches forward slowly, the blood exiting his face at the same speed as he firmly grasps the handle of the refrigerator door and quickly pulls on it. The sound of Jason’s phone hitting the ground is accompanied by the smell of ammonia as the piss flows down his leg. Inside of the refrigerator were two heads, the heads of his parents. He almost immediately after doubles over and vomits into the puddle of blood on the floor, falling to his knees as the vomiting becomes more violent. After he regained his composure, he notices that there was no explanation as to why the refrigerator was pouring blood instead of water. Obviously his mental state was by no means in good standing but he nonetheless stepped forward and moved fridge forward from the nook it was located in. Once it was diagonally pulled out, he stepped around and then vomited again. The two headless corpses of his parents were nailed to the wall and the water intake tubing was placed within the major arteries in the necks of his parents, explaining why the blood was pouring out… It had been warm though, which could only mean... As he steps back and realizes that this could only mean it was done extremely recently, he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He then sees the floor… His knees… His headless body and a dark, ominous figure behind him holding a long bloodied katana. Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment